


Apricity

by Kolouronthewalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolouronthewalls/pseuds/Kolouronthewalls
Summary: Phil was a retired adventurer who now has three kids. A piglin, musician, and shouty child, Oh, and it doesn't help that the family is quite broken and strange. How did he end up here? That's not something even I can answer.★CANCELED FOR NOW★
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Trouvaille- A Valuable Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Welcome to my first fanfic. I'll get straight to the point. A. I don't feel like adding hashtags as it is 1:18 am and I am delusional. B. This story focuses on the beginning of the sbi family, and their backgrounds. There is angst in this series. Also, trigger warnings will be mentioned in the notes (when present), so please read them if you have any. Enjoy! (Also, these chapters are based on words that you don't hear every day, and they will mainly have to do with the chapter's plot.

Phil was not in the mood to fight another mob. It was nighttime, and he was confused about why he decided to go out anyway. 

He heard a rustle by the bushes, and sighed, sword at the ready.

A pink ear poked out of a bush, and pink hair followed. 

Phil lowered his sword slightly. This definitely wasn’t a mob. Actually, what was it? Certainly not anything he’s seen before (and Phil’s seen a lot).

“Erm...Hi?” Phil mustered. He groaned inwardly. That wasn’t something he should’ve said. Who knows what this creature can do?

A face poked out of the bush, pink hair, pinkish skin. Cuts and bruises covered the face of the pig. That’s what Phil guessed it was.

Phil gasped slightly at how young this creature was. He hasn’t seen any mob as young as that.  
It had dark brown eyes, and it quivered, shaking in fear.

Phil stretched his hand out. He didn’t know why. Something clicked in him. Maybe it was because it was a child. Maybe because it was new. The important thing was the fact that he did it.

The creature’s eyes quickly filled with anger. It stepped out of the bush, grasping a thin wooden sword. As the creature stepped out of the bush, it’s features and clothing became more visible. It wore a thin white shirt and pants that reached its knees. It also had pastel, overgrown hair. Bangs reached its nose and it had pale pink skin to add to the look. 

Phil drew back his sword, which seemed to calm the creature down a bit. However, it did not erase the look of anger in its eyes. 

“Woah, bud, I’m not here to hurt you.”

The creature’s grip tightened.

:I promise, I don’t want to get hostile.” Phil extended his hand to the child who promptly refused it. Which made sense, Phil could be a kidnapper. But Phil persisted.

The creature lightly hit Phil’s forearm with a smack. Phil sighed.

“Please. I don’t want to leave you here. It’s too dangerous.”

The creature’s eyes watered.

Phil sighed again, eating a golden apple to freshen up. Phil ate it as he saw the creature’s eyes light up. Phil turned to hold the apple, giving it to it.

The creature’s anger left his eyes, and it examined the apple.

“You must be hungry, huh?”

The strange thing was that the creature wasn’t actually eating the apple, more of...staring. Now that Phil thought about it, the creature seemed familiar to piglins in the nether. 

Phil wanted to test something. He grabbed a spare gold bar and held it out to the creature. It grabbed it with fascination. 

“So, you’re a piglin, I’m guessing.” He patted the piglin’s head. 

Phil stood up, stretching out his hand to the young mob. It was daytime by now.

“Let’s get you fixed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so f- tired. I hope you enjoyed. I rushed this chapter quite a lot, so it is very messy. I'll do better hopefully. As long as it isn't 2:02 am. Bye!


	2. Latibule-  A Cozy, Safe, Hidden Away Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes the piglin to his home and tries to know more about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to all who have left kudos, as well as read it in general. I'm extremely grateful! Now, about the chapter, its a bit longer this time (as it is only 1:00 am).  
> -  
> The Trigger Warnings: this chapter includes hints of death and suicide (it is very small though). Enjoy!

Phil stood at the table, looking at the piglin he had just taken in. It was weird for sure, but he knew the piglin would’ve died if Phil had decided to leave it there. And the village members surely would’ve done bad things to it.

Phil patted its head.

The small piglin nestled into his hand, obviously appreciating the affection.

“You like that, don’t you?”

The piglin was cleaned and was now wearing an old robe of Phil’s. It was dark red cotton, with white stripes at the end. Even though it wasn’t the best fitting robe, it was the most Phil could offer.

Phil had also bathed the piglin, along with feeding it. 

Now, Phil was trying to figure out what to do. Research it, put it to bed, bond with it?

He guessed he could start bonding by calling it a he. Even if it wasn’t something the piglin would know about, it helped Phil mentally start the bond.  
“T-t-tt-te.” The piglin mumbled.

This brought Phil out of his mindless thinking. 

“T-t-tt-te-echnooo.”

“What?” Phil said.

“T-tttt-teechnoo.”

“Techno? What’s Techno?” Phil asked.

The piglin didn’t respond but went back to staring off into space and thinking.

“Is that someone you know? Or… is that your name?”

The piglin stopped and made eye contact with Phil. His dark brown eyes showed no emotion and just blank staring. The piglin nodded once and looked away.

Phil scratched his chin. This sure was a strange child. But at least he knew the [iglin’s name now- Techno. Which was strange, since Phil had never heard of piglin’s having names. Then again, this piglin could talk, somewhat, normally, and was very human, and not piglin. 

Phil smiled to himself. 

“How about you go to bed? We’ll figure out- I’ll- figure out what to do tomorrow.”

The piglin got out of its chair and walked down the hallway, its heads towards the floor.

Phil followed closely behind, making sure the piglin- erm, Techno, stayed safe.

They eventually reached the pig- Techno’s room. It was fairly bare, as Phil wanted Techno to make it his own. Now that Phl thought about it, Techno didn’t have anything to put in his room. Techno didn’t have money, and there were no belongings besides a scrap of food with him. But that was a problem for tomorrow.

Techno sat in bed, staring at the stars. He wasn’t tired, but this environment was new to him. After escaping the nether, he didn’t expect to be found. If anything he wanted to die. 

He closed his eyes. 

Red. Blood. Organs everywhere. His mother. Father. Dead. 

He opened them again.

He saw the stars twinkle. It was so peaceful here. Besides the occasional chirping, he couldn’t really hear anything. He hoped to stay. The man seemed nice enough.

Techno hesitantly closed his eyes, afraid of the flashbacks and visions, but it was all black this time. He fell asleep, in peace for once.

Phil held a cup of tea in his hand and sat at a desk in his office. He figured running to the library would be good today, as well as going to the furniture store. What he was debating was whether or not to take Techno with him. It was extremely dangerous, as having a piglin pet... Or son… would be. There was always the possibility of asking someone to watch Techno. Though, there weren’t many people around at the moment that he could trust. Phil did have a cloak that Techno could wear. It was almost certainly going to be a bit big, but that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This was around 600 words, so I'm fairly proud. Again, thank you for the kudos and reads!


	3. Not A Chapter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A Chapter- Just Book Updates

First, thank you for all the kudos and reads! Second, I am taking a small break from this book, as I have major writer's block. You may have been able to tell with the stiff writing. Anyway, I'll be writing a short royal AU sleepy bois story for the time being. It'll be very angsty, so if you like that, check it out. First chapter is out and a bit boring, but it gets better. I'll delete this chapter once my writer's block is gone {as I don't want it to get in the way of the actual stort. Anyway, thank you! ★


End file.
